tmetranslationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dangers of Smoking Vietnamese
1. Smoking is when you breathe in smoke from a cigarette. When another person smokes near you, you will breathe in their smoke too. Sự hút thuốc là khi bạn thở trong khói thuốc lá từ chính điếu thuốc mà bạn hút. Nếu như một người nào đó hút thuốc và đứng gần bạn, điều đó có nghĩa là bạn cũng sẽ phải thở trong khói thuốc lá của họ. 2. Smoking is very bad for your body and for people around you. Hút thuốc lá rất có hại cho chính bản thân bạn và cho những người xung quanh bạn. 3. People all over the world smoke, but many people are trying to stop smoking. Rất nhiều người trên thế giới hút thuốc, nhưng cũng rất nhiều người đang cố gắng từ bỏ thói quen hút thuốc. 4. Now here's a question for you. Try to answer using the up and down arrows on the controller. You can hear any question again by pressing the middle button. Và bây giờ là câu hỏi cho bạn. Hãy cố gắng trả lời sử dụng mũi tên trên và dưới của con trỏ. Bạn có thể nghe lại bất cứ câu hỏi nào bằng cách ấn vào phím giữa. 5. Will you breathe in smoke if you stand near someone who is smoking? Bạn sẽ phải thở trong khói thuốc nếu bạn đứng gần ai đó đang hút thuốc lá, điều đó đúng không? 6. Yes, Có. 7. Or no? Không? 8. Press a button now. Hãy nhấn vào phím để trả lời. 9. Correct! You will breathe in smoke if someone near you is smoking. Chính xác! Bạn sẽ phải thở trong khói thuốc nếu ai đó đứng gần bạn đang hút thuốc lá. 10. You might start smoking because your friends smoke and you want to be similar to them. Bạn có thể bắt đầu hút thuốc bởi vì bạn bè của bạn hút thuốc và bạn muốn giống họ. 11. But you don’t need to smoke to talk with your friends. You do not need to smoke to be friends with someone. Nhưng bạn không nhất thiết phải hút thuốc để có thể nói chuyện với bạn bè của bạn. Bạn không cần phải hút thuốc vì muốn làm bạn của ai đó. 12. If you feel stressed you might want a cigarette and begin to smoke. Although you may feel this helps you, it will damage your body. Nếu bạn cảm thấy áp lực, bạn có thể muốn có 1 điếu thuốc lá và bắt đầu hút. Mặc dù bạn có thể sẽ cảm thấy điều đó giúp bạn, thực tế nó phá hủy cơ thể bạn. 13. Now try to answer these questions: Và bây giờ hãy trả lời những câu hỏi sau đây: 14. If your friends smoke, what should you do? needed here 15. Start smoking to be part of the group, needed here 16. Or tell your friends that smoking is bad for them? needed here 17. Press a button now. needed here 18. That’s right. If your friends smoke, tell them that smoking is bad for them. You should not start smoking to be part of the group. needed here 19. If you feel stressed, will cigarettes help you? needed here 20. Yes, needed here 21. Or no? needed here 22. Press a button now. needed here 23. Correct! Although you may feel it helps to smoke if you are stressed, cigarettes damage your body. needed here 24. Cigarettes contain a chemical which makes you want to smoke more cigarettes. needed here 25. Once you start to smoke, your body and mind need more cigarettes to feel good. needed here 26. You will need to smoke just to feel okay. You can easily become addicted to smoking. needed here 27. Once you have started smoking it is very difficult to stop, but you can stop smoking with help from your family and friends. needed here 28. Once you have started smoking, what will happen? needed here 29. You will smoke for the rest of your life, needed here 30. Or you will be able to stop smoking? needed here 31. Press a button now. needed here 32. Well done! Although it will be difficult, you can stop smoking with help from your family and friends. needed here 33. Cigarettes contain many dangerous poisons that can kill you. needed here 34. Smoke and poisons will damage your lungs, heart, skin, teeth and bones. Smoking can also cause cancer. needed here 35. If you smoke a lot of cigarettes, and smoke for a long time, your body will be damaged more and more. needed here 36. Eventually smoking might kill you. needed here 37. What will smoking do to your health? needed here 38. Improve your health, needed here 39. Or make your health worse? needed here 40. Press a button now. needed here 41. Yes, you are right. Smoking will damage your health. needed here 42. Can smoking kill you? needed here 43. Yes, needed here 44. Or no? needed here 45. Press a button now. needed here 46. Correct! Smoking damages your body and can kill you. needed here 47. When you smoke cigarettes you get smoke in your mouth. needed here 48. Having smoke in your mouth can damage your teeth and gums. This means that you will get bad smelling breath and your teeth are more likely to fall out. needed here 49. Also, smoking will make you cough a lot and will damage your body so that you feel breathless when you do physical exercise. needed here 50. Which of the following sentences is true? needed here 51. Smoking will help you run faster, needed here 52. Or smoking will make you feel breathless when you run? needed here 53. Press a button now. needed here 54. You are right. Smoking damages your body, so that you feel breathless when you do physical exercise. needed here 55. Smoking cigarettes will make you more likely to get lots of different diseases. needed here 56. You might get cancer if you smoke. Lung cancer is a very serious disease. needed here 57. You are also more at risk of having a stroke or a heart attack. needed here 58. Smoking can also make you infertile so you cannot have children. needed here 59. Which of these is more likely to give you a heart attack? needed here 60. Smoking, needed here 61. Or exercising regularly? needed here 62. Press a button now. needed here 63. That’s the right answer. Smoking increases your risk of having a heart attack or stroke. needed here 64. If people around you breathe in smoke from your cigarettes, this will damage their health. needed here 65. They can get sore eyes, headaches, coughs and sore throats. They will also be more at risk of getting lung cancer or having heart attacks or strokes. needed here 66. So if you smoke when you are with your children or friends you are putting their health at risk. needed here 67. If you smoke, your children may try to copy you. Your children might start smoking to try and be like you. needed here 68. If your children breathe in smoke from your cigarettes, what will happen? needed here 69. They will have better health, needed here 70. Or they will have worse health? needed here 71. Press a button now. needed here 72. Correct! If you smoke when you are with your children you are putting their health at risk. needed here 73. If you smoke when you are pregnant, it can harm your unborn child. needed here 74. If you smoke when you are pregnant, your baby may not develop properly and may be born too early. needed here 75. If you smoke when you are pregnant your child is more likely to die before it reaches 1 year old. Your child can also be underweight, which can cause lots of health problems for the child when it is older. needed here 76. Remember: even after your baby is born you should not smoke, because your baby will breathe in the smoke from your cigarettes. needed here 77. If you smoke when you are pregnant what will happen to your developing baby? needed here 78. It can be born too early, needed here 79. Or nothing will happen because the baby is protected in your body? needed here 80. Press a button now. needed here 81. You are right! If you smoke when you are pregnant your baby may not develop properly and may be born too early. needed here 82. After your baby is born is it safe to start smoking? needed here 83. Yes, needed here 84. Or no? needed here 85. Press a button now. needed here 86. Correct! Even after your baby is born you should not smoke, because your baby will breathe in the smoke from your cigarettes. needed here 87. Remember, smoking harms your body. needed here 88. It is also expensive to smoke. If you don’t smoke you will have more money for you and your family. needed here 89. If you smoke will you have....? needed here 90. More money, needed here 91. Or less money? needed here 92. Press a button now. needed here 93. That’s the right answer. If you smoke you will have less money to spend on food and other things for your family. needed here 94. Anyone who starts smoking can become addicted to smoking. If you are addicted to something it is very difficult to stop doing it, even if you want to stop. That is why you will probably find it difficult to stop smoking. needed here 95. When you first stop smoking you may get headaches or you may feel bad-tempered and restless. But these negative effects will not last for long, and you will feel better soon. needed here 96. Your sense of taste and smell will become better after you have stopped smoking for 2 days. Soon your lungs will start to be clearer and you will have more breath and energy. needed here 97. When you have stopped smoking for more than a year, your risk of having a heart attack is much lower. needed here 98. What will happen when you stop smoking? needed here 99. You will feel ill for a long time, needed here 100. Or you may feel ill for a few days? needed here 101. Press a button now. needed here 102. Yes! When you first stop smoking you may feel ill for a few days, but these negative effects will not last long and you will feel better soon. needed here 103. Remember: Smoking is harmful to you and to people around you. needed here 104. It is difficult to stop once you have started smoking, so the best advice is don’t start smoking. needed here 105. If you smoke it is possible to stop smoking with help from your family and friends. needed here 106. Smoking is expensive. You will have more money to spend on other things if you don’t smoke. needed here 107. That was the wrong answer. Let’s go back and listen again. needed here 108. Sorry! Wrong answer. needed here 109. Hello. The title of this lesson is “Dangers of Smoking”. To begin, press the arrow pointing to the right. After you have finished this lesson the arrow pointing down will take you to the quiz. To listen again press the middle button. needed here 110. You have now finished the lesson. Well done! Now press the arrow pointing down to play the quiz and try to win a gold star! needed here 111. Correct! needed here 112. “Dangers of Smoking” needed here